Fractured Gods
by Kittie Aupa
Summary: Aphrodi revient vivre au Japon et il est impatient de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Hera x Aphrodi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Désillusionné

* * *

Aphrodi finit de se préparer avec hâte. Il vérifia sa coiffure et le nœud de la cravate de son tout nouvel uniforme dans le miroir. Satisfait de ce qu'il y vit, l'adolescent saisit ensuite son sac avant de quitter sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds ; sa mère était probablement toujours endormie. Dans l'entrée, il mit ses chaussures, puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dehors.

Il faisait frais pour un mois d'avril et les cerisiers qui bordaient la rue tardaient à fleurir. Néanmoins, Aphrodi avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la station de métro. Le paysage n'était pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré mais qu'importait. L'essentiel était ce qu'il trouverait au bout du chemin.

Debout sur le quai parmi les autres usagers du métro, le garçon se sentit empli de nostalgie en entendant les conversations en japonais tout autour de lui. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il était revenu dans le pays natal de sa mère, quittant sa propre contrée d'enfance. Il ne regrettait en rien cette décision ; le Japon lui avait beaucoup trop manqué.

En montant dans le premier wagon du métro, Aphrodi ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'aucun des adolescents présents ne portait le même uniforme que lui. Après tout, son nouveau lycée se trouvait bien loin de chez lui ; il allait devoir parcourir les trois quarts de la ligne. Le jeune blond se cala dans un coin du wagon, près d'une fenêtre. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda son fond d'écran. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, il reverrait le garçon au bras duquel il était accroché. Le pouce d'Aphrodi caressa tendrement l'écran.

"Hera…" murmura-t-il.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus ni ne s'étaient parlé depuis plus d'une année, mais Aphrodi était confient que Hera l'accueillerait à bras ouverts ; et il tenait à ce que son retour soit une surprise. A part ses camarades de Corée du Sud, personne ne savait encore qu'Aphrodi était revenu au Japon.

Au fil des stations, des adolescents portant l'uniforme du lycée d'Aphrodi montaient dans le wagon. Le jeune blond leva les yeux de son téléphone et se demanda combien d'entre eux étaient des premières années comme lui.

A sa station, Aphrodi suivit le flot de lycéen, réalisant qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver son nouvel établissement de cette façon. Le lycée n'était pas très loin ; il suffisait de suivre une avenue bordée de petits magasins. Les commerçants commençaient à ouvrir leurs boutiques et les marchands de primeurs vantaient déjà leurs produits. Aphrodi s'arrêta devant un étal de fruit et choisit une pomme rouge. Il la dégusta en reprenant son chemin. Tout en se délectant de sa pomme, il regardait autour de lui, cherchant à apercevoir Hera dans la foule, sans succès. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se retrouveraient bien assez tôt.

Tous les élèves de première année se devaient d'assister à la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux élèves qui avait lieu dans le gymnase. L'emplacement du bâtiment était indiqué par de nombreux panneaux et Aphrodi se retrouva bientôt assis sur une chaise parmi l'assemblée d'adolescents. Certains semblaient se connaitre et formaient des groupes. D'autres étaient isolés et paraissaient angoissés. Le jeune blond se sentait impatient. Il avait déjà hâte que la cérémonie se termine pour pouvoir foncer retrouver son ami.

Les discours du proviseur de l'établissement et de la présidente des élèves se succédèrent sans qu'Aphrodi n'y prête attention. Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, il fut l'un des premiers dehors. Il voulait tout de suite retrouver Hera, mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord se rendre dans sa classe et rencontrer son professeur principal.

Les premières et les deuxièmes années avaient cours dans le même bâtiment — Aphrodi l'avait lu dans la brochure du lycée. L'adolescent suivit à nouveau le flot de ses camarades pour s'y rendre. Les élèves s'agglutinaient devant les tableaux d'affichage. Le jeune blond repéra d'un coup d'œil où étaient les listes des classes des deuxièmes années. Peu de monde s'y intéressait, probablement parce que les élèves concernés étaient déjà montés dans leurs classes. Aphrodi parcouru les listes du regard et repéra bien vite le nom qu'il cherchait. Classe 2-D, retint-il avant d'essayer de se frayer un chemin vers les autres listes pour chercher sa propre classe. 1-D, la même lettre que la classe de Hera. Aphrodi décida d'attribuer cette coïncidence au destin.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, l'adolescent aperçu dans la foule un garçon aux cheveux couleur olive qui sautait pour essayer d'apercevoir le tableau d'affichage par-dessus la tête des autres élèves plus grands que lui. Aphrodi le rejoignit.

« Aporo-kun ? »

Ce dernier se retourna et son visage s'illumina quand il aperçut son ancien coéquipier.

« Aphrodi ! Tu es revenu de Corée ! Ça fait longtemps ?

— Juste quelques semaines.

— Et Hera-senpai est au courant ?

— En fait, je tenais à lui faire la surprise.

— Je suis sûr qu'il sera super content. D'après ce que me raconte Hepai-senpai, il arrête pas de parler de toi. »

Aphrodi se sentit rougir en entendant cela.

« Au fait, ils sont tous les deux dans ce lycée.

— Je savais pour Hera.

— Bien renseigné à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Aporo avec un sourire amusé. Bon, maintenant faut que j'arrive à voir dans quelle classe je suis.

— Tu veux que je regarde pour toi ?

— Non, c'est bon, je me débrouille. »

Aphrodi se souvint que son camarade était têtu comme une mule. La foule était moins compacte et Aporo eut plus facilement une vue dégagée sur les listes.

« Hé ! On est dans la même classe ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Aphrodi s'en sentit soulagé. Il avait essayé d'y faire abstraction, mais il s'était tout de même senti angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver dans une classe avec uniquement des visages inconnus. En plus, cela signifiait qu'ils se retrouveraient sûrement dans le même club.

« Tu joues toujours au foot ? demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

— Et comment ! répondit Aporo avec enthousiasme. Je compte bien m'inscrire dès que possible !

— Aujourd'hui ?

— Non, les inscriptions des clubs ne sont font qu'une semaine après la rentrée.

— Oh… »

Aphrodi était déçu, il avait espéré rejouer avec Hera l'après-midi même.

« On ferait mieux de monter, dit Aporo. Ce serait bête d'être en retard le premier jour. »

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et suivit Aporo jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Il restait peu de places libres, mais ils réussirent à en trouver deux côte à côte au premier rang. Leur professeur principal arriva peu de temps après. Aphrodi prêtait peu d'attention à ce qu'il disait, mais il faisait l'effort de paraitre concentré, au contraire d'Aporo qui ne se retenait pas de bailler. Lorsque le professeur demanda aux élèves de se présenter, Aphrodi dut donner un coup de pied discret à son camarade pour le sortir de sa torpeur alors qu'on le désignait pour commencer.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aphrodi de faire sa présentation, il se leva, confiant.

« Je m'appelle Afuro Terumi. J'ai quinze ans et j'étais membre du club de football quand j'étais au collège. J'espère bien m'entendre avec tout le monde ici. »

Il se rassit et put entendre plusieurs filles murmurer entre elles. Apparemment il serait aussi populaire dans ce lycée que dans ses anciens établissements, mais au final, cela comptait peu pour lui. Ce qui était important, c'est qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Hera. Il laissa échapper un soupir rêveur en s'imaginant leurs retrouvailles. Hera serait surpris et resterait sans voix. Aphrodi s'approcherait de lui, les yeux brillants, et lui murmurerait : « Tu me manquais trop. »

Lorsque les élèves furent enfin autorisés à sortir, Aphrodi se leva et quitta prestement la salle, oubliant totalement Aporo derrière lui. L'adolescent monta les escaliers menant au deuxième étage et repéra la salle 2-D. La porte était ouverte et des élèves en sortaient. Aphrodi espérait que Hera s'y trouvait toujours. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la classe, Aphrodi jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il sentit son corps tout entier s'enflammer lorsqu'il aperçut celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Hera semblait plus adulte — Aphrodi ignorait si cette impression était due à l'uniforme ou au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Les cheveux châtains du jeune homme étaient légèrement plus longs, mais un serre-tête en métal empêchait toujours ses mèches de gêner ses yeux. La veste de son uniforme n'était pas boutonnée et il ne portait pas de cravate. Aphrodi remarqua même que le premier bouton de sa chemise était défait. Il était assis légèrement de travers sur sa chaise, un bras sur sa table. Tout cela donnait à Hera un côté… sexy. L'adolescent blond prit une grande inspiration et essaya de ne pas rougir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle et à se diriger vers Hera, quelque chose le stoppa dans son élan. Deux filles s'approchaient de Hera.

« C'est vraiment chouette qu'on soit dans la même classe à nouveau, Hera-kun. »

L'une des filles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hera. Le sang d'Aphrodi se glaça. Il fit un pas en arrière tout en essayant de se persuader que cette vision n'était qu'un cauchemar et que Hera n'était pas en train de sourire.

« Non… »

Aphrodi secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le visage crispé, il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Dans un état second, il quitta le lycée et reprit le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura, de tristesse et de rage.

Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer que Hera ait pu le remplacer aussi vite. Il avait cru que leur couple résisterait à la séparation et que Hera l'attendrait. Aphrodi donna des coups de poing dans son matelas.

« Imbécile ! Je te déteste ! »

L'adolescent mit un long moment à se calmer. Les yeux rouges, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et effaça la photo qui lui servait de fond d'écran. Puis, animé par un éclair de rage, il envoya un message — le premier depuis une année — à celui qui était la cause sa colère :

« Je voulais te faire une surprise en revenant, mais apparemment, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Amuse-toi bien avec les poufs de ta classe. »

Aphrodi posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Mais la sonnerie de son portable quelques minutes plus tard lui donna tord. Durant ce laps de temps, Aphrodi s'était un peu apaisé et avait réalisé qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Il lut fébrilement la réponse :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? J'apprends par Aporo que tu es rentré du Japon et c'est comme ça que tu reprends contact ? La Corée t'a rendu fêlé. »

Aphrodi pâlit. Les mots étaient durs, blessants. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en pleine poitrine. Il avait tout gâché par sa colère. Mais s'il s'excusait immédiatement, peut-être pourrait-il rattraper les choses ? Il se dépêcha d'écrire :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû écrire tout ça. J'ai juste été jaloux en voyant les filles de ta classe. Je me suis enfuit et je me sens lâche maintenant. Je voulais tellement te revoir et que tout redevienne comme avant. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. »

Il envoya le message et garda ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone en attendant une réponse de Hera. Celle-ci vint rapidement, peut-être même trop. Aphrodi avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il ouvrit tout de même le message.

« T'as du culot. C'est toi qui m'as plaqué il y a un an. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Chute

* * *

A peu près un an plus tôt, Hera s'était fait plaqué par son petit ami de la plus cruelle des manières. Cruelle parce que le petit ami en question avait semblé totalement désintéressé.

« Les relations à distance, ça ne marche jamais, avait-il dit. C'est mieux pour nous deux de rompre. »

Hera s'était sentit incapable de répondre. Le sourire d'Aphrodi lui avait noué la gorge. Il avait regardé sans bouger le jeune blond quitter la pièce et sa vie en même temps. Son ex-petit ami n'avait jamais manifesté l'ombre d'un regret.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aphrodi était parti s'installer en Corée du Sud sans qu'ils se soient reparlé. Jamais le Coréen ne s'était inquiété de savoir qu'il avait mis le cœur de Hera en miettes. Pendant longtemps, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait songé à reprendre contact avec Aphrodi mais il s'était au final contenté de surveiller tout ce que le Coréen postait sur les réseaux sociaux auxquels il avait accès. Cela avait tourné en obsession maladive. Plus le temps passait, plus Hera regrettait et plus il en voulait à Aphrodi de l'avoir quitté.

Puis d'un seul coup, on lui avait appris que le Coréen s'était à nouveau installé au Japon et qu'il avait eu le culot de s'inscrire dans le même lycée que lui. Et alors que Hera était en train de s'arracher les cheveux à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son ex quand il le reverrait, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message des plus affreux. Les accusations d'Aphrodi étaient profondément vexantes. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux vu la manière dont il avait plaqué Hera.

Mais le message suivant avait de loin été le pire. Si Aphrodi s'imaginait qu'il pouvait revenir et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais plaqué Hera avec le sourire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Le brun ne laisserait jamais son ex le faire souffrir à nouveau.

Même si une partie de lui en avait cruellement envie.

Hera se leva de la chaise de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il essaya de ne pas voir dans le miroir à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. En retournant dans sa chambre et en reprenant son téléphone portable, il constata qu'Aphrodi n'avait pas laissé d'autre message. Hera soupira lourdement, ayant à nouveau cette désagréable impression de ne pas compter réellement aux yeux de son ex, de n'être qu'un jouet que le jeune blond avait espéré retrouver intact à son retour au Japon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hera arriva tard à son lycée, juste avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Il ne croisa personne en montant dans sa classe et arriva juste avant le professeur. En allant s'assoir, Hera évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Hepai qu'il sentait prêt à le bombarder de questions. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains n'était pas d'humeur à parler, et surtout pas d'Aphrodi.

Hera eut l'estomac noué durant la première partie des cours. Il devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en voyant l'heure du premier interclasse approcher. Il imaginait déjà Aphrodi débarquer en ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. Mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le premier à acculer Hera fut son camarade de classe.

« Alors Hera, tu vas pas rejoindre ta blonde ? lança Hepai avec un sourire en coin. »

Hera lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne sembla nullement impressionner son ami.

« Je l'ai vu ce matin avant les cours, continua l'adolescent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé te raconter ?

— Qu'apparemment c'est compliqué entre vous deux. »

Hera scruta le visage de Hepai en se demandant s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Mais le garçon aux cheveux violets semblait plus curieux que cachotier.

« Tu lui fais la gueule ?

— J'ai de bonnes raisons, lâcha sèchement Hera.

— Personnellement, je trouve ça bête. Tu arrêtais pas de te plaindre quand il était parti et maintenant que tu l'as à ta portée, tu fais le difficile.

— Je ne pardonne pas les gens aussi facilement que toi. »

Hepai soupira et n'insista pas. Hera jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de classe. Aucun signe d'Aphrodi. Les cours reprirent sans que l'adolescent blond ne fût venu voir Hera. Celui-ci se sentait déçu. Il avait à présent envie de revoir Aphrodi, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui dirait.

Le téléphone de Hera vibra dans sa poche. L'adolescent vérifia que le professeur ne regardait pas dans sa direction avant de sortir discrètement l'appareil. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un message d'Aphrodi. Il regarda autour de lui avant de lire.

« Tu veux pas qu'on se voit à midi ? Ce serait mieux pour mettre les choses au point. »

Hera se mordilla la lèvre. Le message était neutre ; il ne savait pas si Aphrodi avait toujours l'espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble ou non. Mais le Coréen n'avait pas tord, ce genre de discussion devait se faire face à face. Hera répondit simplement : « Ok. »

Le reste du cours lui paru atrocement long. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à se concentrer. Il essayait de s'imaginer comment se passerait la conversation avec son ex-petit ami et ce qui en résulterait. Aphrodi espérait-il toujours qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Les messages que Hera avait envoyés la veille lui avaient-ils fait changer d'avis ? Hera se rendit compte que cette dernière possibilité lui faisait peur. Il sentait sa résolution flancher et il craignait qu'à l'instant où il reverrait Aphrodi, elle cèderait complètement.

Quand l'heure de la pause arriva enfin, Hera resta un moment assis, les mains tremblantes. Il avait le trac.

« On mange à la cafette ? lui demanda Hepai.

— Vas-y tout seul. J'ai un truc à régler.

— Oh, je vois. Bon courage. »

Hepai fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui poussa un soupir d'exaspération. L'adolescent aux cheveux violets s'éclipsa. Hera rangea ses affaires avant de quitter à son tour la salle de classe. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille :

« Hera. »

Aphrodi avait le dos appuyé contre le mur opposé. Hera s'avança vers l'adolescent blond, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Regarder sans cesse des photos était une chose, mais voir la personne de ses propres yeux était nettement plus intense. Pour Hera, Aphrodi avait toujours l'air d'un véritable dieu.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, dit le jeune Coréen. Je suis allé trop loin.

— Ce n'est pas grave, se surprit à répondre Hera. »

Face à Aphrodi, il ne pouvait pas rester en colère, cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Ils restèrent un court instant à s'observer ; Hera se demandait à quoi l'autre adolescent pouvait bien songer.

« Dis, murmura Aphrodi. Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquillement ? »

Hera hocha la tête et se retint de prendre la main d'Aphrodi dans la sienne.

« Viens. »

* * *

Après avoir fait un détour par une des boutiques de la grande allée pour s'acheter de quoi manger, Aphrodi et Hera s'étaient assis sur un banc non loin d'une fontaine ; l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se souvenait que son ami se sentait apaisé à proximité de l'eau.

Sur le chemin, Aphrodi avait posé des questions à Hera au sujet du lycée et du club de foot, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, un silence s'était installé. Aphrodi regardait la fontaine, et Hera était incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait. Il se creusa la tête pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire au jeune blond.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demanda soudainement Aphrodi. »

Hera sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami fût aussi direct. Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses genoux. Il avait peur de répondre honnêtement à cette question, de révéler à son ex qu'il n'avait cessé de regretter leur rupture et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne. Même si Aphrodi était finalement retourné auprès de lui, Hera avait beaucoup trop souffert.

« Et toi ? »

Le blond imita Hera et ne répondit pas à la question.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Hera sortit son sandwich de son sac plastique. Aphrodi fit de même et ils mangèrent sans rien se dire. Quelques moineaux peu farouches s'approchèrent des deux adolescents. Hera observa Aphrodi donner un morceau de son pain aux oiseaux. Les lèvres du jeune blond esquissaient un sourire doux.

« Ils sont mignons. »

Hera hocha légèrement la tête. Les moineaux s'envolèrent avec leur butin. Aphrodi les suivit du regard.

« Tu sais, Hera, je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne t'aimais plus. »

Alors pourquoi ? voulut demander l'autre adolescent, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Aphrodi continua :

« J'avais peur que la distance finisse par nous séparer et je trouvais ça égoïste de vouloir rester avec toi si je partais.

— Egoïste en quoi ?

— Tu n'aurais pas été libre.

— Tu parles de liberté mais tu supportes pas que des filles me parlent.

— Parce que je suis là maintenant ! »

Hera soupira. Même s'il aimait et admirait Aphrodi, l'égocentrisme du jeune blond lui tapait quelques fois sur les nerfs.

« On ne fait pas de crise de jalousie à quelqu'un qu'on a plaqué. »

Hera vit Aphrodi se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ne doutait pas que son ami culpabilisait, mais les choses devaient être dites.

« En plus, t'es bien placé pour savoir que les filles, c'est pas mon truc, marmonna Hera. »

Aphrodi sourit en entendant ces paroles.

« C'est vrai. En plus, je suis bien plus beau qu'elles. »

Hera se mit à rire devant cette démonstration de narcissisme.

« Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais, dit-il.

— Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont jamais changé non plus, tu sais. »

Le visage du brun redevint sérieux.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Aphrodi.

— Je ne sais pas. »

Hera avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse plaquer la personne qu'on aime sans afficher de remord, puis qu'on revienne en clamant qu'on avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

« J'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en convaincre, dit Aphrodi, l'air amer.

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda Hera.

— Je ne peux pas en parler. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ne put masquer sa déception. Il avait espéré qu'Aphrodi lui dise qu'il était revenu parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Hera eut soudain cette désagréable impression de n'être qu'un pantin soumis à l'opportunisme cruel du jeune blond.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand je suis parti, je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir m'installer un jour au Japon. »

Aphrodi regarda Hera dans les yeux en continuant :

« Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais rompu avec toi. »

L'adolescent avait l'air si sincère que Hera se sentait obligé de le croire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge sur une année de douleur.

« J'ai souffert sans toi, avoua finalement Hera. »

Il vit une lumière d'espoir éclairer les yeux d'Aphrodi et s'en voulu de devoir l'éteindre :

« Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner.

— Je… vois. »

Aphrodi souriait, de ce même sourire qu'il avait montré à Hera lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le quittait

« Les choses sont claires maintenant. J'imagine que je n'ai que ce je mérite. »

Aphrodi se leva et s'éloigna. Hera le regarda partir, sans réagir. La même scène se reproduisait. Pourtant cette fois, Hera avait noté du regret dans la voix du jeune blond. Une intonation qu'il aurait voulu entendre un an plus tôt.


End file.
